John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born on October 24, 1974) is an American voice actor, writer and musician. He works for Funimation for English dubbed anime. As a voice actor, he is best known as the voice of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Tien from the Dragon Ball series, Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, Eyes Rutherford from Spiral & Switzerland from Hetalia Axis Powers. John is also the son of voice actress Linda Young. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *91 Days (TV) – Additional Voice *Absolute Duo (TV) – Additional Voice *Alderamin on the Sky (TV) – Additional Voice *All Out!! (TV) – Kenya Horikawa *The Ancient Magus' Bride (TV) – Matthew (Ep. 4 & 5) *Aquarion Evol (TV) – Apollon *Attack on Titan (TV) – Dieter *Baccano! (TV) – Elmer C. Albatross (Ep. 7, 14 to 16) *Baki the Grappler (TV) – Doctor *Basilisk (TV) – Chikuma Koshiro *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Eiji *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Dohlay *Birdy the Mighty Decode (TV) – Bay Gelabu Bela (Ep. 5) *Black Butler (TV) – Paul Jones (Ep. 9) *Black Butler II (TV) – Additional Voice *Black Cat (TV) – River Zastory *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond (TV 2) – Phillip Lenore (Ep. 5) *Blue Gender (TV) – Joey Heald *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Joey Heald *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel (TV) – Hiroki (Ep. 19) *Case Closed (TV) – Alan (Ep. 20), Dr. Preston (Ep. 103), Johnny (Ep. 19), Kannen (Eps. 53 & 54), Latham Laney (Ep. 79 & 99), Security Guard #1 (Ep. 8) *Case Closed the Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Taguchi *A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) – Additional Voice *Cheer Boys!! (TV) – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) – Vanzeh Hardey *Claymore (TV) – Awakened Male 3 (Ep. 18 & 19) *Clockwork Planet (TV) – Additional Voice *D.Gray man (TV) – Head Akuma (Ep. 45) *Daimidaler Prince vs. Penguin Empire (TV) – Additional Voice *Dance with Devils (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 12) *Darker than Black (TV) – Naked Contractor (Ep. 26) *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden (OVA) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor (TV) – Additional Voice *Desert Punk (TV) – Matsu (Eps. 21 to 23) *Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker (movie) – Anthony *Dragon Ball (TV) – Cow Scat, Old Announcer & Tien *Dragon Ball Z (TV) – Tien, Gregory & Inspector Dog (Ep. 22) *Dragon Ball GT (TV) – Danny's Father (Ep. 40), Gelbian Elder (Ep. 7 & 8), Nuova Shenron, Shusugoro & Tien (Ep. 64) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) – Tien, Yamu, Caroni, AHO Crew (Ep. 9), Gregory (Ep. 7 & 8), Mr. Satan's Announcer (Ep. 87) & Planthorr (Ep. 1) *Dragon Ball Super (TV) – Tien Shenhan, Caroni (Ep. 15) & Gregory (Ep. 4 & 5) *Drifters (TV) – Additional Voice *Eden of the East (TV) – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East Paradise Lost (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East The King of Eden (movie) – Haruo Kasuga *Eureka Seven Ao (TV) – Additional Voice *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail (TV) – Fried Justine, Galuna Demon (Ep. 13 to 18) & Traveler (Ep. 15) *Fairy Tail the Movie Phoenix Priestess – Fried Justine *Fruits Basket (TV) – Shigure Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (TV) – Dolcetto *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie Conqueror of Shamballa – Dorochet *The Future Diary (TV) – Additional Voice *Garo Vanishing Line (TV) – Pawn (Ep. 7) *Garo the Animation (TV) – Book (Ep. 8) *Garo Crimson Moon (TV) – Tooru (Ep. 15) *Ghost in the Shell Arise (OVA) – Additional Voice *Glass Fleet (TV) – Gil (Ep. 5, 6 & 13) & Lacuree (Ep. 15, 18 & 19) *Gosick (TV) – Alan (Ep. 6 & 7) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) – Doctor *Guilty Crown (TV) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl (TV) – Jose *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (OVA) – José *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (TV) – José *Handa-kun (TV) – Additional Voice *Hell Girl (TV) – Hajime Shibata *Hero Tales (TV) – Ryuko Mouten *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) – Additional Voice *Hetalia Axis Powers (TV) – Switzerland *Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White! (movie) – Switzerland *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) – Switzerland *Hetalia World Series (TV) – Additional Voice *High School DxD BorN (TV) – Loki *Initial D Third Stage (movie) – Takeshi Nakazato *Izetta The Last Witch (TV) – Berkman *KADO The Right Answer (TV) – Adam Ward (Ep. 7) *Kiddy Grade (TV) – Smith *Kodocha (TV) – Rei Sagami *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) – Sorush *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) – Sui Orla *Lupin III Island of Assassins (special) – Victor (Vicky) *Mass Effect Paragon Lost (movie) – Additional Voice *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) – Nei Feng-Yi (Ep. 17) *MoonPhase (TV) – Jeda *Mushi-Shi (TV) – Shiro (Ep. 8) *My Hero Academia (TV) – Baseball Hero Slugger *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) – Flickshot (Ep. 16 & 18) *Noragami Aragoto (TV) – Ebisu *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) – Kazuki Nakashima (Ep. 23) *One Piece (TV) – Fullbody; Lucky Roux; Marine C (Ep. 3); Monda; Sailor A (Ep. 1) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Cain *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Tetsuya Sendo (Ep. 22 & 23) *Peach Girl (TV) as Raiden (Ep. 5) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) – Additional Voice *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) as Amane Shibazaki (Ep. 10 & 11) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Additional Voice *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Samurai 7 (TV) – Kanzo (4 episodes) *Samurai Warriors (TV) as Naomasa Ii *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Morte's Father (Ep 12) *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Gou *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Takehito Asama *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Johann *Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) as Johann *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Gennosuke Fujiki *Shiki (TV) as Seishin Muroi *Shin chan (TV) – Additional Voice *SHINOBI - Heart Under Blade (live-action movie) as Chikuma Koshiro *Solty Rei (TV); Police Officer (Omake); Researcher B (Eps 15-16) *Soul Eater (TV) as Rachel's Father (Ep 29) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Odawara *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Zheren *Spiral (TV) as Eyes Rutherford *Steins;Gate (TV) as Announcer (eps 23-24); Rounder (Ep 13) *Strike Witches (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji (Ep 8) *Summer Wars (movie) as Tasuke Jinnouchi *Terror in Resonance (TV) – Additional Voice *To (OAV) as Sergei (Symbiotic Planet) *Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Kousaka *Toriko (TV) as Taccino *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Hugue de Watteau *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Soseki (4 episodes) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) (ep 21); Stevens (Ep 13) *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Keishuk *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kurama Anime Films *Dragon Ball movie 3 – Tien Shenhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 1 – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball Z movie 3 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 4 – Angira *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Examiner & Shamo's Grandfather *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 14 – Tien *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Tien Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Tien Shinhan & Nuova Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Tien Shinhan, Nuova Shenron & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo – Tien Shinhan *Lux-Pain – Graham Miller *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Jack Crowley *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Tien Shinhan *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kurama *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Tien Shinhan & Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Tien Shinhan Quotes Knownable Roles *'Tien' in DBZ *'Kurama/Yoko Kurama' in YuYu Hakusho *'Sohma Shigure' in Fruits Basket *'Switzerland' in Hetalia Axis Powers Trivia *His star sign is a Scorpio. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS